This invention relates to a ventilation duct assembly kit for use for forming interconnecting ventilation ducts in underground passages such as mines and tunnels.
One type of ducting known to the Applicant is the ABC MineVent™ high pressure ventilation ducting, used to supply positive pressure ventilation for mines and tunnels. MineVent™ is produced in standard diameters from 300 mm to 3050 mm (12″-120″) in section lengths up to 500 meters (1640′).
However, there is still presently a need for a ventilation duct assembly kit for use for forming interconnecting ventilation ducts that is easily transportable underground in smaller section lengths and easy to assemble onsite.